


Falling apart

by 15matshummels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Consensual Sex, Death, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15matshummels/pseuds/15matshummels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Marco and Erik had been nothing but perfect, only things started to change once Marco asked Erik to move in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful readers. I totally promised my friend a story about domestic violence. Her exact words were. "Can you write me a story about Marco being pissed off about being treated like he's made of glass and takes his anger out on Erik but sends out mixed messages. Domestic abuse is a serious thing, so if you are upset by any of this don't read. 
> 
> PS I'm telling you now Erik doesn't make it the end sorry.

"Welcome home gorgeous." Marco pulled Erik into a tight embrace, kissing him on the top of the head. They had previously spent the last weeks moving in all Erik's belongings and finally they've moved in together and everything's perfect or so Erik thought.

Erik snuggled up in Marco's lap watching a documentary on Tv when Erik received a strange text from Mario, he didn't even know Mario that well.   _Don't move in with Marco, he's not the guy you think he is._

"What does he mean?" Erik showed Marco the text message. Marco sighed and propped his injured leg up on the coffee table. Why must Mario always try and spoil things, the stuck up little bitch. Marco thought angrily.

"I have no idea babe, maybe he's just jealous." Erik nodded and snuggled back down into Marco's body. "Shall we go to bed and snuggle?" Marco suggested. "It's cold down here and I can rest my leg better."

"Sure." Erik smirked, jumping up in the air. "Here come on, i'll help you." Erik offered his hand only to be roughly shoved away, so hard that Erik fell on his ass. Erik whimpered and pulled himself up onto his feet.

"Erik i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push you so hard." He pulled Erik into an embrace who stood stiffly, not daring to move. "I'm fed up of being treated like i'm made of glass, I might get injured often but i'm not a baby."

"Sorry Marco." Erik warmed to the touch and let himself be held. I didn't know." Marco reluctantly let go and the two of them went to bed, holding each other under the duvet.

"Why did you break up with Mario?" Erik asked innocently, but he could already feel Marco's grip tightening on his bicep.

"Because Mario is a little bitch." Marco gripped even tighter onto Erik's arm and pulled the both of them out of bed. "Don't you believe me or something?" Marco straddled Erik's waist, pinning his arms to the floor behind him.

"I only asked." Erik protested weakly. "I told you everything that happened between me and Jonas." He struggled, trying to get out of the strong grip, but Marco only held him tighter.

"I don't care Erik." Marco removed his hands from Erik's hands and down to his neck, squeezing tightly. Erik bucked up and coughed, trying in vain to get the hands off him.

"I can-" Erik coughed. "Breathe." Marco let go of Erik's neck but brought his fist into Erik's face three more times before finally letting him go. "I thought you loved me." Erik said softly and picked himself, heading to the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

Erik sat on the toilet lid for a few minutes, softly sobbing until he picked up enough courage to look in the mirror. Erik's left eye supported such a heavy bruise, it's practically forced shut, his jaw held a few light bruises but that seemed to be it.

"Erik?" Marco knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm sorry, please come out and we can talk about it." Erik hugged his knees, having no idea what to do. Marco does seem sorry. "I won't hurt you, please just come out so I can talk to you."

Erik sucked in a breath and pushed open the bathroom door. Marco's heart pounded out of his chest. He did it again, he had hurt his boyfriend just liked had done to Mario.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Erik." Marco started to cry. "I promise I won't do it you again, i'm such an idiot." Erik swallowed and closed the distance between him and Marco and walked into the awaiting arms.

Marco rocked Erik like a child while whispering soothing words into his ear. Erik couldn't help but think of the words Mario had said. H _e's not the guy you think he is._  Has Marco done this before.

Erik let Marco carry him bridal style into the bedroom where they the cuddled until Marco fell asleep. Erik slowly pulled himself out of Marco's arms and headed back into the bedroom and called Mario.

 **"Hello?"** Mario's voice dripped with sleep. Erik had obviously woke him up.

 **"Hello Mario, I'm sorry if I woke you up. I know we are not friends and hardly know each other but can I please talk to you about something?"** Erik sobbed, salty tears dripped down his bruised cheeks. He's not sure if he wants to know what Mario has to say but it's something he needs to hear.

 **"Are you crying? He didn't did he? Please tell me he didn't Erik, I tried to warn you."** Mario sounded desperate, making Erik's heart jump. How serious could he be? Erik decided to play dumb.

**"What do you mean Mario? I didn't understand what you meant. Can you please explain to me?"**

**"Erik please sit down, you might not like what am I about to say. It all started when I moved in with him, everything was ok first we were happy. Things turned bad when I started fussing about him messing up our apartment, then one day he totally lost it and beat me up. He apologised of course and I stupidly believed him but it kept on happening until I sucked it up and left him to go to Munich. Erik, please get out of there while you still can, he's dangerous."**

Erik's heart pounded, all he can hear right now is the sound of his own strong heart beating. Could he really change Marco? Is what Mario told him true, nothing seemed to make sense anymore.   **"He hit you?"** Erik eventually managed to choke out.

Mario never got the chance to answer the question because Marco appeared behind him, taking Erik by surprise. "Why didn't you believe me?" Marco screamed the words like Satan.

Marco dived forward and smashed Erik's skull against the brick wall behind his head, Marco kept on doing it until Erik felt dizzy and slipped down onto the tiles of the bathroom floor, the last thing Erik hears is the sound of an ambulance, then everything goes dark.  


	2. Hospital

 "He's waking up." Someone who sounded a lot like Erik's mother spoke. He still has his eyes firmly shut and despite the words being said softly it sounded more like shouting. Where am I? What happened? Why does my head hurt? Erik thought but the only sound he managed to make is a groan.

Erik let his eyes flutter open, the bright light and the white washed walls hurt his eyes. This is a hospital and that's when he realised he had tubes up his nose as well as his hands.

"What happened?" Erik managed to choke out the words, Marco and his parents are standing around his bed with a look of relief on their faces. How long have I been out anyway.

"You slipped babe." Marco gripped Erik's clammy hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Do you remember?" That's when it all come back to him, it had been Marco smashing his head against the wall. Erik pulled his hand away, harsher than he intended to.   "What's wrong darling?"

"I'll leave you two love birds be." Erik's mother bent down and pressed a kiss against Erik's forehead and left with her husband. Leaving Erik alone with Marco, who wasted no time in making his actions clear.

"Why did you show me up in front of your parents?" Marco growled, the same cold look appearing on his face. "Do you want me to go into prison?"

"You put me in hospital." Erik shivered, just the thought of his boyfriend putting him in here sent chills down his spine. This is the guy whose supposed to love and care for him, not hurt him.

"Do you think anyone else will put up with you Erik?" Marco laughed. "You are petulant, little brat. You are lucky I still want you after everything you've done, nobody else will Erik."

"I'm sorry Marco." Erik gripped onto the midfielders hand. "Please don't leave me, i'll try and be a better boyfriend." Erik started to cry, what will he do if Marco leaves him?

"Hi Erik, the nurse let me in." Jonas pulled up a chair next to Marco, smiling brightly at his best friend, just as relived as anyone else that Erik is awake again. "I can go if this is a bad time?"

Marco smiled, the fake smiled he always used. "I'll leave you two be, i'll be back soon Erik, the doctor said we can take you home today." Erik nodded, letting Marco kiss him on the top of the head before he left.

"What's going on Erik?" Jonas glared into Erik's eyes, reading them like an open book. "You didn't just slip on the bathroom did you?" He picked up Erik's hand. "You can tell me anything Erik, i'm your best friend. I won't tell anyone."

Erik nodded, Jonas wouldn't tell anyone, he trusts his best friend with his life. "It all started off with a weird text from Mario. He said, Marco is not the guy you think he is." Erik looked up, Jonas nodded so Erik continued. "So I asked Marco about it, he called Mario a little bitch and punched me three times in the face."

"Oh Erik, you have to leave him." Jonas sobbed. "I hate the thought of you being trapped in a house with him, doing what he wants to you."

"There's more... I called Mario, he explained to me that Marco is abusive and used him as a punch bag until he left for Munich but Marco caught me on the phone and hit my head against the wall, the next thing I know I wake up here."

"You have to leave him Erik, before he kills you." Jonas brushed his thumb against the back of Erik's hand, just the moment Marco walked back into the room, accompanied by a young nurse, giving Jonas the evil eye but not doing anything.

"Are you ready go home babe?" Marco asked while a nurse pulled away Erik's tubes, bandaging up his hand. "Erik?" Marco spoke once again because Erik didn't respond to him.

"Yes babe." The nurse gave Erik a final check over, then eventually let him go. Marco didn't say anything during the ride home, which only made Erik feel even more nervous. He didn't say anything at all until he slammed the door the their home closed.

"You are a fucking whore Erik." Marco back handed Erik across the face, the younger one winced and gripped onto his cheek. "Get out of my sight, I don't even want to look at you right now."

Marco stormed into the kitchen while Erik took the opposite direction and sat down in the living room, collecting his thoughts. He never thought he'd be in an abusive relationship. Maybe i'm too dumb and naive, Erik sighed.

"Erik?" Marco appeared in the doorway only seconds after the incident. "I'm really sorry, seeing you with other people makes me jealous, I didn't mean to hurt you." Erik looked down at his feet and said nothing, too confused and scared to say anything.

Marco sucked in a breath and headed over to the sofa, wrapping a strong arm around Erik's shoulder. "I promise, I won't hurt you again. I love you more than anything Erik." The younger one stayed stiff in Marco's arms, not daring to move while he contemplated his options.

He could just leave now and end all of this, Jonas or Maze would surly put him up for a few days or maybe even his parents or he could give Marco another chance, everyone deserves a second chance right? and maybe he's just acting like this because he's injured.

Erik softened in Marco's arms and let his head fall against Marco's shoulder. "I forgive you." Marco smirked and pulled him into an even tighter hug and for that moment Erik feels safe, maybe Marco really wouldn't hurt him again and they can leave all this behind them or would his happiness be short lived?  


	3. closure

"Good morning cutie potato." Marco kissed the black bruises on Erik's face, waking him from his peaceful slumber. Erik groans, his eyes becoming used to the morning light. Erik's left eye is still badly bruised and can't open it.

"Morning Marco." Erik mumbled, sitting up in bed. He's dreading this afternoon's training session, everyone asking about his bruises.

Marco frowned. "What's wrong baby." He stroke over the bruise on Erik's jaw, he had left Erik's face in such a mess.

"I'm scared for training." Erik choked out after a few moments of silence.

Marco sighed, there is no way in this world that Erik's going to get away with his eye looking like that. What if he tells the team Marco's done it? "What are you going to say?" He eventually pulled himself together.

Erik shrugged his shoulders, looking truly defeated. "I have no idea Marco, it's not like I can say I walked into a door, because of the bruises on my jaw. "I guess, they happened during the fall."

"Can I help to take your mind of it." Marco threw the quilt onto the floor and rolled on top of Erik, a smug smile on his face. Marco leaned in, pressing his mouth against Erik's in a soft kiss. Erik was reluctant at first but Marco's lips were so tempting on his own, he just couldn't say no.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Marco soothed his hands up and down Erik's hips, stopping once he gripped the waist band of his Ck's. Marco waited for Erik to nod and lowered the fabric and dropped them onto the floor. "Are you sure you want this Erik?"

"More than anything, please give it to me." Erik moaned and wrapped his legs around Marco's waist, indicating to Marco exactly what he wants from his man. Marco just smirked and reached over for the small tube on the bedside table and drizzled the sticky liquid onto his fingers.

Erik moaned once Marco's fingers slipped through the tight barrier of muscles. Erik bucked up his hips and tried force Marco deeper into his core. Marco pumped his finger in and out a few times before he pushed in a second finger, instantly searching for the swollen buddle of nerves inside of Erik, knowing it will drive him crazy.

Marco watched Erik's facial expression once he found it. Erik's eyes squeezed tightly closed, his mouth falling open while his finger tips dug into the bed sheets. Marco kept on rubbing against Erik's prostate, just watching him fall apart underneath his finger tips, eventually having mercy and pulling his fingers out.

Marco pressed another quick wet kiss onto Erik's mouth while he sunk inside the willing body. Erik nibbled on his lip, feeling himself be filled up by his boyfriends big thick cock until he settled balls deep inside of Erik.

Marco doesn't take things slowly, he pounds into Erik like his life depends on it but never taking his eyes off Erik's face, reading him for any sign of discomfort, which never came. Marco stroked Erik to the same rhythm as his thrusts, Marco changed the angle slightly and that's all it takes. The both of them come together with the cry of the others name.  

"Come on babe." Marco tapped Erik on the thigh, after the only slightest touch Erik visibly flinched which proceeded Marco to become even more annoyed. "I said i'm sorry, if you don't trust me, then what's the point."

Marco squared up to Erik, locking their eyes together. Erik only had the look of pure fear in his eyes but that didn't stop Marco, backhanding him so hard Erik fell of the bed. "I'm going to Auba's tonight, you'll have to find your own way home."

Erik and Marco both get dressed in silence. Erik tired to ignore the burning on his cheek while the two of them got into Marco's car and headed towards the training ground. Marco hadn't even apologised to him this time.

Marco turned towards Erik once he parked up. "I'm sorry for what happened, you are just so annoying sometimes that you make me do it. Sure tell everyone but no one will believe you and not only that do you think anyone else will put up with you?" Erik shook his head and Marco got out of the car.

Erik slummed his shoulders and trailed after Marco, feeling totally defeated. "What happened to you?" Mats greeted him as soon as he walked through the door. "That is some black eye."

"I did it when I slipped on the bathroom tiles." Erik mumbled, Mats looked at him with pity, like he knew but he didn't say anything and followed Erik into the dressing room where Marco already sat with Auba.

"Over here." Jonas patted the seat next to him, which Erik gratefully took. "He's done it again hasn't he?" Erik looked up and caught Marco's eye, deciding to look at his own feet instead. Erik shook his head.

"Erik..." Jonas started, obviously not believing a word. "Do you want to do something together tonight? and maybe we can talk about it then?" Once again Erik just shrugged.

"Are you worried about what he's going to do with you?" Jonas cupped Erik's chin and forced him to look into Jonas' eye. "Don't worry about that, he's going to a party at Auba's tonight, you can come to my place."

"No." Erik eventually found the courage to talk. "Can you please come to my house instead?" Erik shot pleading eyes. "What if he comes home and i'm not there... he might.." Erik cut off, biting on his lips so hard to stop himself from crying.

"Erik, shh it's ok." Jonas spoke in a soft, soothing tone. "We'll talk about it tonight ok?" Erik just nodded because at that moment, he caught Marco's eye, who did not in any way look pleased.    

**Author's Note:**

> Can you all please leave me feedback about my English ect? good or bad is fine. My first language is Spanish and I would like to know if I made sense. Thank you


End file.
